fictional_battle_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Tiers
Tier 0: Omnipotence ∞ *Jehovah (Real Life) *Beyonder (Marvel Comics) *The-One-Above-All (Marvel Comics) *The Presence (DC Comics) *Mother of Existence (Spawn Comics) Tier 0.1: Omnipotential ∞ *Beyonders (Marvel Comics) via Omnipotential power. *Cosmic Cubes (Marvel Comics) via Omnipotential power. **Beyonder (Cosmic Cube) (Marvel Comics) **Kubik (Marvel Comics) **Kobik (Marvel Comics) **Shaper of Worlds (Marvel Comics) *God Doom w/Beyonders Power (Marvel Comics) via Omnipotential power. *Molecule Man (Post-Retcon) w/Beyonders Power (Marvel Comics) *Michael Demiurgos (DC Comics) Tier 1.0: Questionable Omnipotence *Divine Presence (I/O) *Emperor-Beyond-The-Sea (The Chronicles of Narnia) *Eru Iluvatar (Lord of the Rings) *Gan (The Dark Tower) *God (Digimon) *The Force/Gentle Pull (Mario) *The Creator (The Wheel of Time) *The One (Transformers) *The Quiet (Ilium/Olympos) *The Wave of Existence (Xenogears) *Gurdu (Ninja Gaiden) *The Creator (Darksiders) Tier 1.1: Questionable Nigh-Omnipotence *Superman (Prime One Million) (DC Comics) *Hades (Saint Seiya) *Zeus (Saint Seiya) *Apollo (Saint Seiya) *Kami Tenchi (Tenchi Muyo!) *Korvac (Marvel Comics) *Empty Hand (DC Comics) *Gurren Lagann (Gurren Lagann) *GMOD Protagonist (GMOD) *Doctor Manhattan (DC Comics) *Larry (Teen Titans) *Horakhty The Creator God of Light (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Tier 1: High Nigh-Omnipotence *The Living Tribunal (Marvel Comics) *The Brothers Yin and Yang (Amalgam Comics) *Protege (Marvel Comics) *Lucifer Morningstar Via Demiurgo Power (DC Comics) *First Firmament (Marvel Comics) *Eternity (Omniverse) (Marvel Comics)'' *The Creators (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) (Via these beings are above Featherine Augustus Aurora.) *Multi-Eternity (Marvel Comics) *Source of All (Archie Sonic Comics) (Via above Enerjak own Near-Infinite Power.) Tier 2: Mid Nigh-Omnipotence *Lord DC (Amalgam Comics) *Lord Marvel (Amalgam Comics) *Eternity (Marvel Comics) *Infinity (Marvel Comics) *Mistress Death (Marvel Comics) *Death (DC Comics) *Anti-Monitor (DC Comics) *Azathoth (Cthulhu Mythos) *Oblivion (Marvel Comics) *5th Dimensional Imps (DC Comics) **Mr.Mxyzptlk (DC Comics) **Bat-Mite (DC Comics) *Emperor Joker (DC Comics) *Featherine Augustus Aurora (Umineko) *Death (DC Comics) *Logos (Marvel Comics) *Zeedmillenniummon (Digimon) *Akhenaten (Earth-4321) (Marvel Comics) *Galactus W/Ultimate Nullifier (Weapon) (Marvel Comics) *The Chousin (Tenchi Muyo!!) *Celestialsapiens (Ben 10) **Alien X (Ben 10) **Galactic Gladiator (Ben 10) *Lord of Nightmares (Slayers) *Thanos w/ Non-Sentient Cosmic Cube (Marvel Comics) *Enerjak (Archie Sonic Comics) *Master Mogul (Archie Sonic Comics) via Enerjak's power *Dark Enerjak (Archie Sonic Comics) via Knuckles via Enerjak's power *Life Bringer Galactus ''(Marvel Comics) Tier 3: Low Nigh-Omnipotence *Anti-Monitor (New 52) w/Anti-Life Equation (DC Comics) *Anti-Monitor (Black Lantern) (DC Comics) *Max Faraday (Wildstorm Comics) *Galactus (Marvel Comics) *Beyonder (Earth-1298) (Marvel Comics) *Beyonder (Earth-691) (Marvel Comics) *Behinder (Marvel Comics) *D w/ Akashic Record (Vampire Hunter D) *A.M.A.Z.O (Justice League Unlimited) *Kosmos (Marvel Comics) *Q (Star Trek) *Qs (Star Trek) *Marquis of Death (Star Trek) *Nyarlathotep (Cthulhu Mythos) *Cthulhu (Cthulhu Mythos) *Yog-Sothoth (Cthulhu Mythos) *Thanos w/ Infinity Gauntlet (Marvel Comics) *Thanos w/ Heart of the Universe (Marvel Comics) *One Being (Mortal Kombat) Tier 4: Abstract *Amatsu-Mikaboshi (Marvel Comics) *Nyarlathotep (Demonbane) *Thought Robot (DC Comics) *Celestials (Marvel Comics) *Master Hate (Marvel Comics) *Mistress Love (Marvel Comics) *The Truth (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Lord Chaos (Marvel Comics) (Pre-Logo Merge) *Master Order (Marvel Comics) (Pre-Logo Merge) Tier 5: Cosmic Beings *Darkseid (DC Comics) *Omni-King (Dragon Ball Super) *Super Shenron (Dragon Ball Super) *Lord of Nightmares (Slayers) *King Thanos (Marvel Comics) Tier 6: High Skyfather *Superman (Golden Age) (DC Comics) *Superman (Pre-Crisis) (DC Comics) *Odin Borson (Marvel Comics) *Rune King Thor (Marvel Comics) *Zeus (Marvel Comics) *Thanos (Marvel Comics) *Rune King Thor (Marvel Comics) *Those Who Sit Above In Shadow (Marvel Comics) Tier 7: Mid Skyfather *Runner (Marvel Comics) Tier 8: Low Skyfather *Silver Surfer (Marvel Comics) *Sentry (Marvel Comics) Tier 9: Trans: Sub-Skyfather Tier 10: High Herald *Beerus (Dragon Ball) *Champa (Dragon Ball) *Whis (Dragon Ball) *Vados (Dragon Ball) Tier 11: Mid Herald *Goku (Dragon Ball) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball) *Ares (DC Comics) *Ares (Marvel Comics) *Black Goku Tier 12: Low Herald *Kaguya Otsutsuki (Naruto) *Hagoromo Otsutsuki (Naruto) *Hamura Otsutsuki (Naruto) *Goku (Dragon Ball GT) Tier 13: High Meta-Human *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Riddick (The Chronicles of Riddick) *Zhylaw (The Chronicles of Riddick) Tier 14: Mid Meta-Human Tier 15: Low Meta-Human Tier 16: High Street *Frylock'' (Aqua Teen Hunger Force)'' Tier 17: Mid Street Tier 18: Low Street Tier 19: High Below Street Tier 20: Mid Below Street Tier 21: Low Below Street Tier 22: Featless *Beyonder (Secret Wars) (Marvel Comics) *Tori-Bot (Dragon Ball) *The One Above All (Marvel Comics) *Kami Tenchi (Tenchi Muyo!) Tier 23: Unknown *Infinites (Marvel Comics) *Elder God Demonbane (Demonbane) *Nyarlathotep (Demonbane) *Hajun (Kajiri Kamui Kagura) *Almighty Deity Godzilla (Unknown) *The Godhead (The Elder Scrolls) Note: The Tiers aren't just based on DC or Hax but overall where they stand in stats and powers. Tiers Explanation? See Tier Details Category:Information